You Shook Me All Night Long
by Factoflife02
Summary: Spencer's birthday present to Ashley. Smut.


"Spencer!" I yelled, upon seeing my best friend moving through the crowd that had gathered in my living room. She looked up at the landing of the stairs where I was standing looking down at the party from the second story. Only certain people were allowed upstairs at my parties and she was one of them. Spencer had been my best friend for nearly a year now but had only been to two of my parties. She had agreed to come to this one since it was eighteenth birthday party and I was more than happy to actually see her. Parties weren't really Spencer's scene so seeing her there meant that she actually cared. I mean, I already knew that but seeing it always made me smile nonetheless.

A minute later Spencer was beside me on the landing, a large smile on her face. She looked hot, as always. Her jeans were so tight that they were practically painted on and she had on the Aerosmith t-shirt that I had let her borrow last week. It was old and faded but it fit tightly to her athletic body perfectly and I had to fight to keep my thoughts clean as she hugged me.

"Happy birthday!" She half yelled, over the pounding bass. I gave her a smile as a thank you and shrugged as I brought my beer up to take another sip. I wasn't planning on getting drunk but I wasn't opposed to a light buzz. Spencer grinned and looped her arm through mine. "Is the beautiful birthday girl going to dance with me?" She asked, making me grin despite myself. Spencer knew that I was gay but it didn't stop her from teasing me all the time.

"Sure," I agreed, letting her lead me down the stairs and into the dancing mob. A cheer went up when the DJ put on some rap song with the bass line so loud that you could barely hear the words and Spencer wasted no time in looping her arms around my neck and pulling me into her. I put my hands on her hips and let her fit one of her thighs between mine so that we were more grinding than anything. I certainly wasn't opposed; I'd basically been in love with Spencer for as long as I'd known her. I never told her, of course, I was too much of a wimp. I was Ashley Fuckin' Davies; I was a love 'em and leave 'em type. I had girls crawling all over me. But Spencer wasn't like that. If I was ever to be with her it'd be a forever thing. The fact that she was straight and certainly not interested posed problems too.

We danced through a couple songs and Spencer got me worked up, rubbing up against me with her hands all over the place so that I could barely see straight. Soon I was going to have to grab one of these girls and go upstairs and let off some steam. I pulled away from Spencer and made a motion towards the kitchen. She nodded but I was surprised when she hooked our fingers together and followed me. Usually when I went to get another drink or something Spencer would chill somewhere and find the other non-drinkers.

"Do you want something?" I asked, unsure. I'd never seen Spencer drink and I didn't want to pressure her. She bit her lip and looked at all the different types of alcohol that were laid out in coolers.

"What has the least alcohol in it? I don't want to get drunk," She asked, making me chuckle but look around. All I really had was beer, tequila, and vodka so I grabbed a Smirnoff and handed it to her.

"Here, go slow just don't drink more than two or three and you should be good," I said, chuckling as I grabbed myself another Corona. She twisted off the cap and took a sip, her brows arching in surprise.

"It kind of tastes like Sprite Remix." I laughed again and shrugged.

"Don't drink it like Sprite, but if you're looking to get drunk I can get you –"

"No! I'd – I'd rather not." I just winked and grabbed her hand again.

"Let's take a breather." I suggested, pointing towards the door that led to the backyard. She agreed easily and I led her outside. There were only a few people out there and most were couples who were just looking for a quiet place. The pool was illuminated and cast a beautiful blue shade on everything but Spencer kept walking past the pool so I just followed her until we finally sat down in the old swing set that my dad had had set up for me when I was little. I hadn't used it in quite a while but Spencer plopped down on one of the small wooden benches and held on to the chain as I sat beside her in the other swing. "So did you get me a present?" I asked, smiling teasingly.

"Yeah I –"

"Assshley!" Shannon, a girl that I sometimes hooked up with came stumbling over, making Spencer groan in frustration. I gave her an odd look; Spencer had never seemed to object to my hook ups. "Come on Ashley, let's go up to your room, I have a present for you." Shannon giggled, all but sitting in my lap. I chanced a look at Spencer and she looked so defeated; it took me by surprise.

"Not tonight Shannon." I said, making Spencer's eyes snap up in surprise. Shannon looked at me in disbelief before giving a humorless laugh.

"Fine, your loss." She snorted, almost falling on her way back towards the house.

"You could've gone with her." Spencer said, sounding all too happy that I didn't.

"Well I'm with you right now," I answered, making her blush as she took another sip of her drink. "So where is this present?"

"In your room," She answered, "Want to go get it?" I nodded eagerly, standing up and offering Spencer my hand. She took it with a large smile before we started back towards the house. Spencer looked almost nervous as we fought through the crowd and started ascending the stairs.

"Where?" I asked, looking around expectantly.

"Sit down on the bed and cover your eyes," Spencer instructed. I followed her instructions without a thought and sat down, covering my eyes. I heard some shuffling and it took everything in me not to peak. My mind was shifting through all the possibilities. "Okay, you can look." When I did I'm pretty sure that my jaw hit the floor. Spencer was standing in front of me wearing quite possibly the sexiest thing I'd ever seen in my life; red lace boy shorts and a matching bra that covered very little. I'd seen her in her underwear many times but this was by far the sexiest.

"Spence?" I choked out, my eyes roaming over her exposed form. Good God the girl was amazing.

"Shh," She commanded, hitting a button on a small remote that she was holding. I just about orgasmed right there when "You Shook Me All Night Long" came on my speakers. A second later Spencer was dancing but it wasn't like dancing I'd ever seen her do. It was almost like a teasing dance. I watched as the muscles in her stomach moved with the effort and I was so transfixed by this that I failed to notice how close she was until she was straddling my lap. I did my best to keep breathing as she moved above me, grinding down into my lap and making me gasp. She turned and bent over, looking at me expectantly. I dove forward, unsnapping her bra but she danced away before I could get it off of her. I was practically drooling at this point as she moved seductively; slowly letting her bra hit the floor. My eyes were glued to her every movement as I took in her breasts. God, she was magnificent.

She was back in my lap as the song ended but I still couldn't function so Spencer did it for me and leaned down to catch my lips in a kiss. I instantly moaned and brought my hands up to rest on her hips as hers rested on my shoulders. Before I could deepen the kiss she pulled away and I whimpered at the loss.

"Ash…" She panted, making me look up at her. "What – what does this mean to you?"

"I'm in love you. I have been for months!" I said, taking my chances. She seemed to like this answer because the next second her lips were back on mine and she pushed me backwards onto the bed. I landed with an 'oomph' but her lips swallowed the noise. I flipped us around so that I was on top before getting up and crawling up so that I was in the middle of the bed. She followed and soon was under me again. Her hands found the hem of my shirt and before I could blink it was on the floor beside the bed and my jeans quickly followed it. She had trouble getting my bra undone so I reached back and snapped it, throwing it away as well. Her embarrassment at this flew out the window as soon as I was bared to her and I grinned down at her as I attached my lips to her neck, tearing a moan from her lips.

I loved how this was going but I knew that if this was going to happen that I wanted it to be special for Spencer so I slowed down the pace of my lips and hands, turning to light caresses instead of groping and suckling instead of the rough treatment that I had been giving her neck. She grunted but seemed to realize what I was doing as she slowly pushed her fingers into my curly hair and pulled my head up to connect our lips again in the new pace of our lovemaking. This soft but heated kissing was just as amazing as the hard, urgent kisses that we had shared just moments before.

"You are so soft," I whispered, sliding my hands over her bare stomach and letting them come to rest on her breast. "Is this okay?"

"Oh yes," She whispered back, arching into my hand as I started to palm her nipples, loving the way they felt as they tightened under my palm. She desperately sought my lips again and I kissed her back, covering her other breast with my free hand. "Ashley!" She squeaked out when I started to tweak and roll her nipples between my fingers.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?" I asked, not really expecting an answer as I trailed kisses across her collar bone. "God, you drive me insane with just a smile." Spencer whimpered as I sucked lightly on the skin just below her collar bone, leaving a mark before I continued down. I laid light kisses on both of her protruding and hard nipples and she gasped but when I latched onto one she nearly threw me off of her with how hard she bucked up. Her grip on my hair tightened as I lavished attention on the hard bud with hard strokes of my tongue and light nips from my teeth. I switched my attentions to the other nipple as my hands continued the trail down her stomach, coming to a stop at the edge of her boy shorts.

"Baby, please," She begged, making my stomach tighten in that familiar way. God she could get me going with just two words. I listened though and lightly pushed my hand into her boy shorts, cupping her and moaning at the wetness that had gathered there. She gasped when I slid my fingers through her folds, gathering some wetness and just generally exploring. She pushed down and into my hand, pleading at me with her eyes. I chuckled but sat up, breaking all contact with her and making her groan in frustration.

"Look at this babe, you're so wet." I said, showing her my fingers that were still covered in her wetness right before I popped them into my mouth. We both moaned at the same time at this action. Spencer tasted exquisite. I made sure to clean my fingers completely before reaching down and rubbing her clit through the soaked through cloth of her boy shorts. She squirmed under my touch, letting loose another moan. "Aren't these uncomfortable? I know mine are. Want me to take them off babe?"

"Yeeeesss, pleeeaase," She slurred out, making me laugh as I started to pull the soaked through underwear down her legs before pulling them off and tossing them to the side. My mouth was watering at the sight of her laid out before me, completely bare and gorgeous. Her normally azure eyes had turned almost indigo in arousal and it made me impossibly wetter. "Can - can I see you?" She asked tentatively, blushing. I smiled reassuringly and pushed my green silk thong down my thighs before moving so that I could kick them off. Spencer stared at me, her breathing becoming rapid and I could've come right there when she reached out and stroked a finger over my wet sex, drawing up some wetness. She looked at it curiously before glancing at me to see if I was watching; when she was reassured she slowly brought the finger to her mouth and I moaned at the sight of her sucking my wetness off her finger. She looked surprised as she brought the now clean finger out of her mouth. "You taste really good." I stared at her for a second, my breath picking up before I launched myself at her again; connecting our lips and sending Spencer back onto her back with me on top of her.

"You are perfect," I declared, making her chuckle as I pulled away from the kiss; leaving her dazed. I grinned as I trailed my fingers back down her body, tracing random patterns on her stomach before I finally reached my goal again, and making her smile appreciatively into my mouth. I expertly found her clit and began to roll it under my finger, making her gasp. We had stopped kissing at this point and were basically just breathing into each other's mouths but it was sexy as hell.

"This was supposed to be about you," She said trying to sit up, making me chuckle and push her back down. She didn't fight much as my fingertip was still manipulating her clit in the best way possible.

"You don't even realize how much I love doing this to you. You look so sexy right now Spence," I breathed out; I could tell that she was close to coming at this point. "I just want to do this forever,"

"Oh shit, don't stop," She gasped, gripping onto my hair as her hips arched up and off the bed completely. She had a small orgasm as I watched, never stopping my motions on the small bundle of nerves. She collapsed onto the bed and when I was finally sure that she was done I let up on her clit and kissed her once more before I moved down her body; intent on tasting her again. Her hips practically shot off of the bed when my tongue first came into contact with her folds. "Ashley!" She cried out, making me grin. The sound of her moaning my name was my new favorite. I made sure just to clean her up at first but then I started in on her clit and the moans picked up again.

I ran my tongue down and circled her entrance, taking pleasure in her gasp before I slowly entered her with the muscle, nearly moaning myself at the feel of her pulsing around my tongue. I plunged my tongue in and out rapidly, making her pant above me, she was basically humping my face and I loved it. I replaced my tongue with my finger, slowly pushing into her. I knew that I was the first to touch her this way and I didn't want to freak her out. I kept up a steady pumping; reveling in her small moans and gasps. I added another finger as I latched my mouth back onto her clit. She let out a keening cry when I quickly fluttered my tongue over the small nub. She came in my mouth and I happily licked it all up, savoring her unique flavor.

"You are –" Spencer struggled for words as I finished cleaning her up and came up to drape my body over hers. I grinned and leaned down to kiss her, sharing her flavor with her. She gave a soft moan as our tongues caressed each other. Her hands were exploring the soft expanse of my back as mine came up to run through her soft hair. Her face was shiny with perspiration from our activities and I couldn't help but to think that it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. Knowing that _I'd _done that to her. We laid in silence for a minute, my face buried her neck. "Ashley?"

"Yeah baby?" I asked, bringing my head up to look at her.

"Can I – uhm, can I touch you?" I swallowed and nodded, keeping our eyes locked as her hand came down and her fingers trailed over my hip before she was suddenly cupping me. I moaned deeply before I could stop it and Spencer seemed alarmed before she realized what she'd done and then a small smirk was in place. She slid one finger through my folds, bumping over my clit and making me gasp as I did my best to keep my eyes open. She kept her finger on the bud, circling it tightly and making me moan.

She moved her hand back down, almost making me whimper at the loss as she slid one then two fingers through my folds before finding my entrance. I pleaded with her with my eyes and was rewarded when she slowly entered me with the fingers. I bit my lip as she hesitantly pumped into me a few times. I moaned; encouraging her I started to try and hump her hand. This emboldened her and she picked up her pace, dragging her palm against my clit and making me writhe above her, still doing my best not to crush her. Within the matter of a few minutes of this I was fit to burst and she seemed to realize this because she did something that shocked the hell out of me and almost made me cum on the spot. She curled her fingers and dragged them against my walls.

"FUCK!" I yelled out, making her smirk grow as she did it again, in a different spot this time. I growled and did my best to hold off my orgasm as she continued to scrape her fingers against my wall.

"Ash are you gonna come all over my hand baby?" That did it, hearing those words come out of Spencer's mouth sent me over and I came, hard, toes curling and eyes rolling up and panting her name. Spencer kept up the gentle pumping, drawing out my orgasm until I finally collapsed on top of her, breathing hard and trying to regain my senses. I rolled off of her and threw my arm over my eyes as I did my best to catch my breath. I nearly died of pleasure when a second later I felt Spencer's tongue gently probing my folds as she cleaned me up. She did it gently, not intentionally revving me up again. It just relaxed me further and I was already drifting off when she curled into me. I had enough thought left to turn and pull her into me. She entwined our legs and buried her face in my neck. I was almost gone but I did hear her.

"I'm in love with you too Ash," She whispered, so soft I barely heard it but I did and I went to sleep with a huge smile plastered on my face.


End file.
